Wolf Bane- I Mean Kane
by ArtemisiaBane
Summary: Ok guys. This is just what happens when I'm bored, fanfics like this come out. The first chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the Kanes, but the next chapter will have some clues as to why I made this a Kane Chronicles fanfic. I'll try to update weely, but no promises.
1. Chapter 1

Wolves of The New Moon

Kristin stared at the newspaper blankly. She couldn't believe what she'd just read. "Kristin, sweetie, you need to pick out a costume. Halloween is only two weeks away." Kristin's mother called. "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. You know I don't do that kind of stuff anymore." Kristin said. She stood from her place at the table and went to the monthly calendar, which was on the fridge. Looking up the day of Halloween, she found that it was a new moon. _The newspaper is wrong,_ Kristin thought. _Halloween isn't a full moon._ Returning to the table, she re-read the article.

"This Halloween, a full moon, will be a night that comes around

only once every hundred years. In the past, people have reported

sights of pumpkin-headed ghosts and floating pumpkins carved

with lollipops. And last, but not least, there have been claims of

seeing werewolf ghosts. Some say that the ghosts of dead were-

wolves come out on this night."

Kristin went back to her room and grabbed her book to start reading. She sat cross-legged on her bed and began to read. After about an hour, she thought it was about time to go to sleep, so she put the book on her nightstand and turned out the lights. That was when she heard the screaming. She immediately flicked the lights back on and ran out of her room, amazed that no one else had heard. She pulled on her boots and jacket and ran outside.

She froze with terror when she saw the creature on the roof. The creature had horrifying blood-red eyes, thick black fur, and was at least two meters tall. It froze, as if it could tell she was there. Even though it was pitch black outside and she was well concealed within the shadows, she swore the creature, even though its back was to her, turned and _looked directly into her eyes._ Kristin's instincts told her to run, run as fast as she could to get away from the beast, but she steeled herself and stood still as she could. Soon the animal, or whatever it was, satisfied that no one was there, turned back to what it had been doing.

Very slowly, Kristin crept quietly back to the house, but halfway into the yard, it turned around and saw Kristin. There was nowhere to hide now. She was yards away from any shelter now. It gave a deafening roar and leapt at her. She screamed, and everything seemed to be in slow motion now. Something leapt in front of her, and to her horror it was another one of these beasts, but as the first creature came at her, the second one attacked it and shouted, " Run!" Kristin needed no other persuading.

She sprinted to the woods, assuming it would take too long to reach the house. At the edge of the woods, she watched the creatures fight. The one that had saved her won easily. When the fight was over and the evil creature was gone, the second one transformed into a human girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a hunting outfit. "Are you still there?" she called. Kristin walked slowly toward her and the girl smiled as Kristin came nearer. "Sorry about Masimus. He is an outlaw of our clan." The girl said. "Thanks for saving me," Kristin breathed._ I must be going crazy. What's up with this stuff? Wolves can't talk or turn into humans,_ Kristin thought. "No problem." The girl smiled.

They walked to the woods together, Kristin learning about the life of the secret lives of forest wolves, of the different clans and customs, and how they tolerated each other. Kristin realized she might not want to go home. The life of the wolves seemed too exciting for her to return to the human world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kristin walked alongside Elisa through the woods until they came upon a huge bolder sticking out of the ground. On closer inspection, Kristen saw small runes carved into the stone. Elisa pulled her amulet off of her neck and placed it into a small, carved area in the stone. A green aura emanated from the stone, and Elisa took the stone out. The glow brightened and Kristin felt a sudden whirring sensation, like she was being spun around quickly. She closed her eyes and it intensified, and she felt it stop suddenly.

She opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a huge glass dome next to Elisa on a raised platform made of obsidian. Outside the dome, grasslands surrounded them for miles around. The sun was positioned right above them in the sky. She looked around and saw a bench behind them, with a lone figure hunched over a book on it. The figure looked up, but Kristin couldn't see its face. A hood concealed their features. The one thing Kristin could see was its two glowing, emerald-green eyes. "I have long awaited your return," It said in a raspy voice. Elisa's eyes went wide, and she took a step back. The figure raised a gnarled hand and pointed at Kristen. "Your job was not to bring her here, wolfblood. You should have kept her in the mortal world. You have ruined her chances of hiding. Now the House of Life knows of her presence." Kristin found her voice and spoke up. "What?"

"I am the Ancient Speaker. I speak prophecies of old, and guide those who seek the thoughts of the past and the dreams of the future. I have lived through the first and last of the Egyptian rulers, gaining the knowledge of the pharaohs as they lived and died. I am the Eternal Secretholder of Egypt."

Kristin glanced at Elisa, who had gone pale from fear. "I-I only mean to bring her to a safe place, Speaker. A rogue of our clan attacked her."

"Nevertheless, you have still put her life in danger, and that is one thing we cannot risk. She is the only living Halfborn. The _only_ living person in the world who is half Egyptian god, half werewolf."

Kristin stared at him. "So…could you explain this to me again? Like…what all of this means?"

"Werewolves were created by accident. The first of them were animal charmers who were cursed by Set for refusing to pay their debts to him. They went mad and charmed themselves with the power of the wolf, but they failed and made themselves werewolves by accident. They run rogue among the world now, turning innocents into werewolves. They have evolved, though, so that they can control when they area wolf and when they are human. Your father was the leader of a clan called the Bastrin, Elisa's current clan. They were renamed after you father fell in love with Bast, the Egyptian cat goddess. The clan believed you dead after your father went mad after your birth, when he carried you off into the wilderness and never returned. You are a danger to the gods, Kristin, and now that the House of Life knows, their two most trusted agents, Carter and Sadie Kane, will tell the gods of your existence. They will seek to eliminate you. You must be trained to defend yourself against their powerful magic. Elisa, take her to Fireclaw."

Elisa turned to Kristen, took her by the arm, and Kristen's world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Follow me," Kristin heard Elisa say. She blinked open her eyes and looked around. Elisa still had a painfully tight grip on her arm, and Kristin was still slightly dizzy, but otherwise she was fine.

Around them, huge hundred-foot trees towered, the sky blotted out by their thick branches. Elisa released her grip on Kristin's arm and began to hike forward. Kristin walked slowly at first, pausing to look at wildlife that had appeared out of the underbrush to see who was interrupting the peacefulness of the woods. As she began to pick up her pace, she noticed that it was getting considerably darker.

"It is becoming night?" she asked Elisa, who shook her head. "It is never night in the Dreamstone realm. It is getting darker because we are getting closer to the boundary of Fireclaw's territory, which he calls the Flameline. He is the alpha of my pack. He's the one that took over after your father disappeared. Once we cross the border, it will become bright again. He put up the darkness wall to confuse invaders, so that they wouldn't be able to see once they got within howling range of the camp. Members of the pack can see perfectly fine in the darkness, but you can't see because you're not one of the pack. Your father ran off with you before we could give you the ability to see."

"Oh," Kristin said. "Wait, why do you have a human name, and the leader has a wolf name?"

"We all have a human name and a wolf name. My human name is Elisa, which you already know, and my wolf name is Thornflower." She explained.

"Was I given a wolf name before I was taken away?"

"Yes. I think it was Stormbreaker."

_Stormbreaker,_ Kristin thought. _It sounds powerful…I like it. _Kristin squinted. It was getting _really_ hard to see. "Elisa, are we almost there? I'm practically blind right now."

Elisa grabbed her arm to keep her upright as she tripped over a log and stumbled forward. "We're only a couple meters away," Elisa assured her.

A funny feeling began to settle in Kristin's stomach. She felt a weird longing as the border came closer, five feet away, four feet, three feet, two feet, one foot, and _bam_- she was in an entirely different world.

She could actually see again, and what she saw was amazing. A ravine with steps gently sloping downwards stood before them, small caves dotting the walls. A river circled the ravine, where it ended and turned into a waterfall that fell into the ravine, forming a small lake at one end. People and wolves trained at the bottom of the ravine, where a small, circular area was carved into the stone. Kristin guessed it was a training arena. "Come on, I'll present you to Fireclaw." Elisa beckoned for her to follow, and they made their way down the stairs. As the two girls passed, everyone in the arena fell silent and stopped their mock-battle to watch as the girls marched toward a huge cave at the end of the ravine, which Elisa told Kristin was Fireclaw's personal cave. Wolf pups poked their heads out of caves to watch the two girls, only to be pulled back inside by their mothers. The wolves changed into their human form when they saw Elisa and Kristin. When they finally reached the mouth of the cave, they were stopped by two wolf guards who growled, "Well, _Thornflower,_ it's nice of you to finally return. Fireclaw has been worried about you. He thinks you've gone rogue, leaving the Clan to find another loyalty." Elisa frowned.

"What's all this commotion about?" A deep voice growled. A dark grey wolf with black stripes emerged from the cave, ears flattened. His bright orange eyes were narrowed.

Elisa knelt. "Alpha Fireclaw, I have returned with Stormbreaker." Fireclaw's eyes narrowed even further. "You're sure it's her?"

"Yes, Alpha."

He turned to Kristin. "So you're Stonefire's daughter?"

"Yes." Kristin answered.

"Well," he sighed. "I guess I must call a pack meeting. The people will want to know who you are. Hawkheart, gather the members in the arena. Feathertail, escort them to my spot on the Rockledge," he ordered. Feathertail, the white and grey tabby that had accused Elisa of disloyalty, beckoned them to follow with a flick of his ears.

"You ready?" Elisa turned to Kristin.

"Define 'ready' for me." Kristin said, only half joking.

"Ready being you're not going to have a panic attack while you're up there, being introduced to everyone."

"Then I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Kristin followed Elisa and Hawkheart away from the cave, she noticed that all of the pack members had disappeared.

"Where'd all the members go?" she wondered aloud.

Hawkheart glanced back at her. "They have all gone to the underground cave system we call the Stoneshell. Fireclaw holds meetings for the Clan there."

He led them to the side of the ravine, where vines grew up the walls. He pulled aside a bundle of vines with his muzzle and beckoned for them to go on with a flick of his ears. Cautiously, they stepped forward into the small cave entrance. The entrance led to a small, short tunnel, which opened up into a huge, well-lit cave. Wolves and people were scattered around the cave, facing a huge rock that jutted out of the far wall of the cave. Perched on the rock was Fireclaw. He stood and addressed them.

"Welcome back, Thornflower, daughter of Raventail. We are glad to see you back and well." He nodded to Elisa, who changed into her wolf form and bowed to him. Then he looked at Kristin. "We are also pleased to welcome back Stormbreaker, daughter of Stonefire! We had believed you dead after your father carried you into the woods and never returned. But today, we revel in your return!"

Every wolf in the cavern turned to her. Their eyes were wide with curiosity. Kristin looked back to Fireclaw, who called, "Stormbreaker, kneel as a human!" She knelt next to Elisa, who gave her a glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Now rise in your wolf form for the first time as a member of the Bastrin!"

Kristin felt a blast of heat and the entire cavern felt as if it were shaking. She felt her form changing, morphing into the creature she'd been born to be. Her eyes closed as light enveloped her, and suddenly it all stopped.

She opened her eyes and found she was a lot closer to the ground than she was used to. Standing on all fours, she looked out over the sea of wolves and turned her gaze to Fireclaw. He called out to her. "Stormbreaker, because of your father's loyalty while he was with us, we name you Beta Stormbreaker. We trust that you will give us the same unmatched loyalty shown by your father."

Kristin bowed deeply to him, and every wolf in the cave, including Thornflower, let out a piercing howl. Stormbreaker rose and joined the chorus of wolves as they howled to the ceiling, where a mural of the moon in an eclipse decorated the ceiling, surrounded by stars brighter than the heavens themselves.

That night, Sadie lay in her bed in the limestone mansion of Brooklyn, trying to fall asleep.

Giving up, she climbed out of bed and headed down the stairs toward the kitchen, where she poured a glass of water.

_Sadie Kane, _a female voice said. _You must listen. The wolves are coming to Brooklyn soon. They come to seek revenge on the gods for banishing them.  
><em> Sadie jumped. "Who's there?" she asked, looking around. A ripple appeared in her glass of water, and a face formed. Sadie nearly dropped the glass in surprise. She set it on the counter cautiously and looked at the face curiously. "Tefnut?" she asked.

The goddess's face smiled. "Yes. I came to warn you of the wolves. The first werewolves, actually. They plan to march on Cairo to get revenge on the gods. They were originally magicians, animal charmers, that tried to grant themselves the powers of the wolf, but went too far. They became werewolves, and the gods banished them for abusing their powers. Now they have the first Halfblood, a mix of Egyptian god and another life form. She is the only one of her kind. She is part werewolf, part god. Her clan is called the Bastrin, who were renamed after the alpha fell in love with Bast and the girl was born. She spent her first fifteen years of life in the mortal world, but now, the clan's best tracker has finally found her, and has taken her back.

They plan to use her as a weapon against the gods. Even now, the alpha is plotting to overthrow the gods and take all of our powers for himself. You must warn the others before the wolves arrive." The goddess's face disappeared and her voice faded, leaving Sadie speechless.

"What?" Sadie asked out loud to a deity who was no longer there.

**Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter was confusing, because I actually got confused while writing this (though who can blame me, I was eating a BLT sandwich while typing, I was distracted) but I will try to explain it better in the next chapter when Sadie explains everything to Carter and everyone. And how about the plot twist? Fireclaw is evil now. - Well, he was all along, but no one knew it except me. **

**So yeah, see you guys later, and if you could comment or favorite, I would greatly appreciate it!**

**~ArtemisiaBane**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kristin and Elisa, now known officially throughout the clan as Thornflower and Stormbreaker, walked through the crowd of wolves trying to get out of the cave.

Fireclaw watched them from a distance. His plan to overthrow the gods was useless without them. He would eventually need to capture them somehow, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. Thornflower was already a seasoned warrior, and his most elite warriors would soon train Stormbreaker.

He turned and sulked back to the tunnel behind the Rockledge that led to his personal cave. There, he sat on his bed of moss and grabbed a squirrel to eat from the pile of kills he'd made. Munching on the squirrel thoughtfully, he tried to get a clear plan to form in his head. _I could bring my warriors to Cairo, and then march on the House of Life with Thornflower leading my army as second-in-command. I use Stormbreaker as a weapon against them, and from there I force the Chief Lector to open a portal right to the god's throne room. Then I use the Halfblood to make the gods bow, and I take their powers from them._

_Then…I move on to the Romans. _

Stormbreaker walked quickly to keep up with Thornflower as they hurried to the training arena, where one of the guards told them to report after the ceremony. As they were about to step into the arena, Thornflower stopped, still in wolf form, and growled. Stormbreaker halted and perked her ears up. She could just barely make out the sound of breathing. It sounded like it was coming from under the ledge that they were about to step over. Thornflower back up a few steps, and whispered, "The guard. He's going to ambush us as soon as we step over. I want you to jump as far out into the arena as you can, then turn towards him and be ready to battle. Remember, he's going to be testing you, not me, so be careful." Stormbreaker nodded silently and they approached the ledge silently, and leapt as far as they could into the arena, both narrowly avoiding the paws, claws exposed, that slashed out from underneath them.

Stormbreaker landed on all fours and turned immediately towards the gold warrior that was racing towards them. She slashed out with her right paw and managed to get a good scratch along the wolf's muzzle, and tripped him with her hind paw, making him tumble to the ground. She pinned him to the ground and winced as he pummeled her stomach with his hind paws. She snarled and dug her claws into his side. He growled angrily and tried to snap at her, but she ducked back, releasing her grip on him and flipping him onto his stomach. She dug her claws into his back and he howled in protest. He turned and bit her left forepaw, then swept her feet out from under her. She landed with a _thud _and hissed. He snarled into her ear and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, and _threw _her to the side. Growling, she stood quickly and darted towards him, her claws biting into the pads of his feet as he reared onto his back paws for a vicious blow with his right paw. He pulled him injured paws towards him, managing to tumble over in the process. She barreled into his side as he fell, knocking him aside. In a second, she had his paws pinned underneath him to the ground. He was defenseless now, and he knew it. He lowered his head and spoke finally, "Okay, it's over."

She released his paws and scrambled back as her stood and stretched, wincing as the cuts on his paws come into contact with the ground. "Gee, you sure gave me a run for my tail." He chuckled as her turned to her. "I'm Lionpelt, by the way."

She inclined her head to him. "I'm Stormbreaker."

"Stonefur's daughter, right?"

Stormbreaker nodded. "The one and only."

He glanced over at Thornflower. "Thornflower, what'd you think of it?"

"I think she did better than you in your first fight." There was a hint of amusement in her voice. He lowered his head, embarrassed.

"But I do think she did very well." Thornflower said seriously this time. "She still needs to work on her technique, and her defense needs some tweaking."

Stormbreaker smiled inwardly. "Well, I'm glad I did good and all, but I'm tired and bleeding. Can I sleep?"

Thornflower chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you your new cave." She led Stormbreaker out of the arena and halfway down the ravine. She showed Stormbreaker to her new cave and left her to sleep. Stormbreaker fell asleep almost immediately against the far wall of the warm cave.

So guys, ja or nien? Yes or no? Hope you guys liked the chapter. Especially when Stormbreaker goes all Jackie-Chan on Lionpelt :3 Please review (Only nice things and constructive criticism though) Later, guys!

**ArtemisiaBane **


End file.
